Garden for Two
by Katrara
Summary: They each had their gardens, created by the other as a way of staying together even when apart. The gardens were their own little havens, made just for them and them alone. SweetHeartsWeek.


________

**A Garden for Two**

_**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community SweetHeartsWeek

Day 6

_Earth_

_

* * *

_

Every couple had something special, something that was just for them two and them two alone. America and England were the same, for they had their gardens.

In all honesty they were more like forests in their backyards. The gardens taking up nearly the entire back yards of both America and England's separate houses, England's garden actually going around to the side of his house. Each nations garden was very different as well, England's being the one with the more romantic fairy-tale feel to it while Alfred's was more of a jungle. A very well kept jungle but a jungle nonetheless.

Although the two gardens were very different there was one thing between the two that was very similar, the abundance's of roses. The flower that symbolized so many things; love, unity, desire, and so much more that just fit the two of them so well. Arthur's garden had roses in every possible color, all symbolizing something different in his life. Among the roses Arthur also had a great multitude of different flowers; Thistle, Tuberose, Tulips, Sweet Pea, Sunflowers, Rosemary, Rue, Poppy, Pear Blossoms, Orchids, Olives, Myrtle, Mullein, Moss Rose, Mint, Mimosa, Lily, Lichen, Jasmine, Freesia, Ferns, Clovers, Daffodils, Dahlias, Carnations, Buttercups, and Amaryllis'.

Alfred's own garden had many of these flowers too but had many more trees, bushes, and vines than Arthur's. Oak and Pine trees stood strong and tall with wild bushes and flowers giving it a more jungle like appearence, but once inside the garden one would clearly see the true beauty of it. The time and care that America gave his garden, just as England gave the same to his.

Despite the differences in vegetation the gardens shared the same purpose and were created in the same way. The two nation's actually hadn't planted most of the flowers in their gardens, sure they went out and bought new seeds and buds when one died out through the season but putting the original plant there was rarely them. Alfred had actually selected and planted most of the flowers in Arthur's garden, just as Arthur had picked and planted the plants in Alfred's. Each plant meaning something different and fitting with the others past and personality.

The gardens served as a place the two could go out to when they were alone and missing the other. Having a place they could feel closer to the other, knowing that the garden had been created by their loved one for them.

Both of the gardens were set up beautifully, the flowers fitting in with each other as though a professional florist and decorator had spent months designing the yards. A stone pathway went through both of the gardens, arches, garden ornaments, and fountains decorating the shrubbery.

Arthur had an area set out in his garden with a simple table and two chairs were he would often find himself drinking his tea on a nice day, watching the faeries play hide-and-seek in the petals and leaves. The Englishmen didn't mind the faeries playing in the gardens, they loved nature and would often help him care for the flowers. Leaving their glittering pixie dust behind them afterwards, giving the entire garden an enchanted feel to it. Even Alfred had admitted to seeing the petals glitter in the sunlight occasionally when he was over in the garden.

Alfred's own garden was set up a bit differently, more of a maze than a path. The stoned walkway taking many twists and turns through the garden with often the choice of different paths, but it didn't bother him at all. He had walked through the mini-jungle enough times that he could do it blindfolded. His footprints all but engraved into the stone. His garden also had life beyond plants in it, although his weren't magical. He would often find birds nest in the trees, new baby birds chirping for their mother to bring them food. Rabbits and bunnies would take refuge in the bushes and squirrels would chase each other through the gardens on a daily basis.

When the two were together they would almost always go outside into the gardens; trimming bushes and vines, plucking weeds, and watering flowers. Than they would go out simply to walk down the memorized paths and enjoy the nature around them, fingers intertwinedas they silently looked at all the plants. Each flower brought back a memory, whether it was what that specific plant symbolized to the reason it was there to the memory of actually planting it there, together.

Other times they would go into the gardens and act like young teenagers expeirencing their first love. Chasing each other down the paths until they ended up playing hide-and-seek like Arthur's faeries. Arthur was normally the one hiding while Alfred had to seek him, and he always did. Enveloping the Briton in his arms to whisper in his ear a gentle _found you_ before kissing him. Sometimes they would stop there, ending the kiss and carrying on with the days activities. Other times they would find themselves pressed against tree's as they shed their clothing and showered the other in love.

The couple had even spent the night out in the gardens a few times, mainly in the summers. Laying back on soft grass, cuddled up together as they stared up at the stars illuminating the sky above them. Fireflies illuminating the earth below them. It was nights like those that the two lived for. When it was just the two of them in a garden of paradise, where nothing could touch them but themselves.

Some days, normally in England's garden, they would go out in the rain. Dancing like young children again as they relaxed in the refreshing scent of blooming flowers and cool rain. When the sun came out the flowers and plants would glisten in the sun and, if they were lucky, a rainbow would become visible in the sky above them.

In the fall they would go out together and pick the fruits that grew within the gardens. Apples, strawberries, raspberries, and many other berries having grown in the gardens under gentle care. Pies were always made afterwards, both agreeing that they loved the apple pies the best. It was possibly their favorite dessert, whether because of the simple taste or the fact that they made the pie together they didn't care to know.

Along with the harvesting came the racking of leaves and dead flowers, the gardens floor being littered with leaves. Gold, caramel, yellow, orange, burgundy, brown, and red leaves would cover the stone pathways, giving them a royal look and the couple would often find themselves walking along the path before racking the leaves. Alfred often jumping every so often to hear the crunch of the dry leaves beneath his shoes. Arthur would laugh at his childish antics and pull him along, promising him that he could jump in the leaf pile later.

Most would think to stay indoors during the winter, nothing to do in a garden full of crystal white snow but Alfred and Arthur thought differently. Bundling up in warm winter coats, scarves, gloves, and hats before venturing out into their winter wonderlands. Sometimes they would simply walk around, relaxing in the soothing quietness of winter. Other times they would act like children, running through the blankets of snow to start a snowball fight.

The snowball fights would almost always end with them laying back in the snow laughing, and than Arthur would be the one to get the childish idea for a change to make snow angels. And Alfred would smile that ever charming smile at him and they would make snow angels throughout the garden until they couldn't feel their toes, noeses, or fingers and were forced to go inside. Hot chocolate, tea, or coffee was always made and the cold gave them an excuse to curl up in front of the fire place with each other. More often than not finding other ways to warm up.

Than the spring would come in after winter. They would have to go out seed shopping, many of the flowers only lasting for one or two years before dying. The springs would be filled with dirty hands digging up the soil and seemingly dead plants coming back to life while their new siblings sprouted from the ground. Under the watchful eyes of the nations that planted them.

Alfred liked this time of year best, because the weather was warming up and everything was in bloom, from the dogwood trees to the budding tulips. Arthur himself preferred fall, enjoying the plants transformation in colors.

As the spring passed the cycle would start over again. From summer to fall to winter to spring. Each passing year bringing new memories and flowers, the gardens expanding and telling more and more about the special relationship that formed them.

Decades of history could be told by just walking down the pathways of those two gardens. Each telling the same story, but from a different perspective a whole ocean apart. But that distance was part of the reason they were created; so that when either nation felt alone they had a place they could go and feel closer with the other. And when the other came over they could go in their little paradise together and share the serenity of it together.

To the two nations though they weren't two separate gardens separated by an ocean, they were a single garden. Joined by an invisible force, making one larger garden for them.

_One Garden made for Two Loves._

* * *

**And there's the last fic of the day! This one took a bit more thinking than the others and drove me up a wall in the process but I got it done! Now I get to go do homework and study my lines! =D **

**So, for the last time today, this is for the USxUK Livejournal Communities SweetHeartsWeek and todays theme was _Earth, Sea, Sky and Space._This final fic was for the part of _Earth. _I am really getting worried that I'm gonna have arthritis before tomorrow's out though. Although if anything this past week has defiantly cured any and all writers block! So all those little stories (Of Tea and Blood, UnWanted, and a certain request and really random oneshot) will get published and updated! Maybe not directly after this week (I do have musical until March 6) But by mid March we'll be all caught up and I hopefully won't do a repeat of not posting anything for like, oh 4 months. Maybe Creative Writing 2 (Yeah, changed my schedule and am now in that class) will give me some more ideas for funness! (Hetalia has this bizarre obsession with popping up in my works, but only my twin gets it and than she smacks me for it cause it's always a reference to USUK) **

**Hm, tomorrow I get to write the Valentines day theme...That will turn out interesting seeing as my dad's going to the divorce lawyer tomorrow (Yes, his birthdays today and than tomorrow on valentines day he goes to get the divorce finally. These things only happen in my family.) Anyways! **

**We'll I hope you enjoyed all my contributions today to the 2011 Special Relationships SweetHeartsWeek!**


End file.
